The Bad Wolf's comeback
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Rose et son équipe Torchwood sont envoyés à Cardiff afin d'investiguer d'étranges phénomènes. Le danger menace Pete's world et son univers d'origine et le seul à pouvoir les aider est le Docteur. Elle traversera donc dans son univers d'origine et ira chercher de l'aide auprès de Torchwood 3 à Cardiff. DW s04 avant Journey's end et Torchwood s02 avant Reset.
1. Ghosts in Cardiff

**Lily Jolie's moment: Hello la compagnie! Voici une nouvelle fic sur mes obsessions du moment soit Doctor Who et Torchwood :) Donc histoire de situer tout le monde dans les timeline oh combien compliquées de ces deux univers voici où se situe la fic! Dans Doctor Who : Quelque part au début de la saison 4 alors que le Docteur est avec Donna. _Journey's end_ ne c'est pas encore produit et Donna n'a pas encore rencontrer Rose. Pour ce qui est de Torchwood, c'est durant la présence de Martha à Cardiff mais avant qu'Owen ne se fasse tirer dessus par le professeur Copley dans _Reset. _Bref voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'oubliez pas! Reviews! :)**

* * *

**The Bad Wolf's comeback**

**Chapitre un : Ghosts in Cardiff**

Après être revenue de son voyage d'adieu, Rose avait rejoint Torchwood et depuis trois mois déjà elle mettait à profil tout ce qu'elle avait appris afin de protéger cette terre. Même si elle ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place dans ce monde elle y vivait, y était prisonnière alors autant faire en sorte de pouvoir faire quelque chose de significatif de sa vie. C'est ce qu'elle avait appris avec _lui_ après tout, une nouvelle manière de vivre, une toute nouvelle manière de protéger et d'aider les gens et _il_ n'aurait pas voulu la voir se morfondre pour toujours. _Il_ voulait qu'elle ait une vie fantastique.

Chaque jour qui passait dans cet univers était un peu plus pesant, un peu plus vide de sens alors elle s'était véritablement plongée dans son travail. Elle s'était cependant surprise à aimer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait été nommée chef d'une équipe d'intervention et de recherche dont le travail était de répertorier toutes les apparitions extra-terrestres sur terre, de discerner le vrai du faux, de cataloguer chaque race et d'intervenir pendant les conflits. Ce qu'elle savait déjà sur les races comme les Oods, les Daleks, les Cybermen, les Jacrafess, les Sycorax et tous les autres êtres qu'elle a déjà rencontré lui était très utile. Quand des situations d'urgences éclataient, elle était toujours la première à se rendre sur le terrain pour enquêter toujours en se demandant «qu'est-ce qu'_il_ aurait fait?».

Au final, son travail était ce qui la maintenait en vie, c'était la bouée qui la gardait hors de l'eau. Elle s'assurait, à chaque jour, de travailler jusqu'à des heures indues afin d'être tellement épuisée en rentrant qu'elle s'endormait à peine étendue. Elle s'assurait d'être assez épuisée pour sombrer dans un sommeil si profond qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Parce que quand les rêves venaient, c'était son enfer personnel qui la torturait. Parce qu'à chaque fois elle voyait une seule chose, n'entendait qu'une seule chose. Elle voyait _son_ visage ravager par la crainte, la douleur et l'échec. Elle entendait _sa_ voix hurler son nom le plus fort possible. Elle entendait la cassure et la douleur dans _sa_ voix. Quand les rêves venaient, c'était ça qui se jouait en boucle pendant la nuit entière.

Habituellement, Rose ne se permettait jamais de penser à _lui,_ à ce qu'elle avait perdu, mais ce jour-là c'était impossible. Elle avait dû se rendre à Cardiff avec trois collègues afin d'enquêter sur des phénomènes étranges se déroulant en ville. Comme si ce n'était pas assez douloureux d'être dans cette ville, d'être passée sur la grande place où jadis la boite bleue s'était déjà tenue, elle se trouvait présentement à une table du même restaurant où elle avait eu ce si bon moment avec Mickey, Jack et _lui_. La table où ils avaient mangés se trouvait à deux tables de la sienne et son regard y était fixé alors que sa mémoire rejouait les éclats de rire de Jack et de _lui_. Alors que ses collègues discutaient doucement, elle poussa un soupire en se disant que même dans sa tête elle ne pouvait pas dire autre chose que «lui» pour le désigner. L'entendant soupirer, son voisin la sortie de ses pensées.

- Miss Tyler est-ce que ça va? Demanda le jeune homme doucement.  
- Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Rose, Oliver? Sourit-elle doucement.  
- Désolé, Rose. Sourit-il en retour. Mais, est-ce que ça va?  
- Oui ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Répondit-elle simplement.  
- Tu avais l'air ailleurs, tu es vraiment certaine? Demanda Chloé gentiment.  
- Cardiff renferme pour moi des souvenirs douloureux, point final. Répondit Rose, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bon, Ben tu me résume notre cas s'il te plait? Reprit-elle plus doucement.  
- Bien, répondit Ben comme si de rien était, plusieurs plaintes ont été faites concernant des formes fantomatiques noires et grises, ainsi que des voix robotiques et du bruit dérangeant la nuit.  
- Depuis quand on fait dans les fantômes? Demanda Rose, surprise.  
- C'est monsieur Smith qui nous a confié l'enquête. Répondit Chloé. Il a dit que tu saurais ce que c'est et que non ce n'est pas des fantômes.  
- Des Cybermen? S'exclama Rose tout en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort. Mais c'est impossible ils ont tous été expédiés dans l'entre-dimension pendant la bataille de Canary Wharf! Ils sont tous en enfer avec les Daleks! Mickey sait parfaitement cela!  
- Je sais, je sais! Répondit Ben en secouant la tête. Mais selon le dossier et le témoignage de ta mère, il s'agit exactement du même phénomène qui se produisait lorsque les chercheurs de l'autre Torchwood jouaient avec la faille.  
- Okay, répondit Rose toujours pas convaincue, est-ce que ces «fantômes» ont été vus ailleurs?

-Pour l'instant le phénomène semble seulement se produire à Cardiff. Répondit Chloé en regardant le dossier. Mais encore une fois selon le témoignage de Jackie, quand le phénomène a commencé dans l'autre dimension il a été conscrit dans Londres pendant quelques jours avant de s'étendre au reste du Royaume-Unis et ensuite au monde.  
- Ça me fait vraiment bizarre que ma mère soit considérer comme une référence dans l'une de mes affaires. Marmonna Rose. Bon admettons que des Cybermen tentent de faire une percée dans Cardiff de cette façon cela élimine d'hypothétiques Cybermen restés cachés dans cet univers n'est-ce pas?  
- Exactement. Répondit Oliver en regardant sa tablette électronique. Selon le dossier de l'opération «Grand nettoyage» effectuer sous la supervision de messieurs Tyler et Smith, il est pratiquement impossible qu'il ait resté des Cybermen cachés à quelque part. La grande majorité avait traversé la faille pour rejoindre l'autre dimension, il en restait très peu ici et l'opération à grande envergure qui a été menée a été un succès sur toute la ligne.  
- Au pire, ajouta Ben, s'il en restait de cacher ici ils seraient en trop petit nombre pour tenter quoi que ce soit.  
- Alors une nouvelle faille c'est ouverte. Souffla Rose, abasourdie, en se reculant dans sa chaise.  
- C'est également l'hypothèse de monsieur Smith. Répondit Chloé avec un petit sourire. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a confié l'affaire à toi, il dit que c'est peut-être la chance que tu attendais.  
- La chance pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, prudemment.  
- Pour rentrer chez toi. Lui sourit son amie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire que la faille aurait traversé les deux réalités? Demanda Rose en tentant d'ignorer la flambée d'espoir qui faisait battre son cœur.  
- Dans ce monde ci, répondit Ben, les Time Lords ont également existés et la Time War entre eux et les Daleks a également eu lieu. Tout comme dans votre monde, un seul d'entre eux a survécu.

- Le Docteur est vivant à quelque part ici? S'exclama Rose, si stupéfaite qu'elle l'appela Docteur pour la première fois depuis près de six mois.  
- Il l'a été. Rectifia Ben avec un sourire désolé. Malheureusement, il a perdu sa vie en sauvant la reine…  
- Victoria d'un loup-garou, oui je connais cette histoire. Soupira Rose avec malgré tout un petit sourire en coin. On s'en est sorti de peu de notre côté alors j'imagine qu'ici l'absence d'une Rose Tyler avec lui n'a pas penché en sa faveur.  
- Non, effectivement. Enchaîna Ben. Comme tu le sais, cet épisode a mené à la création de Torchwood.  
- Ouais je sais ça aussi, mais quel est le lien avec notre affaire? Demanda Rose, impatiente.  
- Dans les vieux dossiers, répondit Ben toujours comme s'il ne se faisait pas interrompre à toutes les deux minutes, monsieur Smith a retrouvé des notes manuscrites de recherches effectuées sur les failles dans les dimensions, ce qui les causes, les conséquences, les possibilités, etc.  
- Ces recherches ont été effectuées par qui? Demanda Rose. Et pour l'amour du ciel voulez-vous bien appeler Mickey par son prénom devant moi parce que je perds toujours quelques secondes à me demander qui est ce Monsieur Smith! Ajoute-t-elle en riant.  
- Promis! Rigola Ben en reprenant. Les recherches ont étés faites par une femme au 19e siècle et elles ont étés annotées largement par le Docteur lui-même. Source plus que fiable donc.  
- Effectivement si quelqu'un est digne de confiance sur le sujet c'est le Docteur. Approuva Rose avec un sourire en coin.

- Donc selon les recherches, enchaîna Oliver avec un petit sourire, les failles s'ouvrent obligatoirement sur une autre dimension. Oui pour l'atteindre il faut passer par le néant de l'entre-dimension, mais il y a obligatoirement une destination de l'autre côté de la faille. De plus, continua le jeune homme, une faille s'ouvre toujours sur la dimension voisine si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que la dimension qui se trouve de l'autre côté de notre présente faille donne obligatoirement sur mon monde? Demanda Rose, perplexe. Je veux dire, les dimensions doivent avoir plusieurs voisins non? Qui me dit que je ne tomberais pas dans une dimension où les Daleks ont gagnés la Time War, envahis la Terre et exterminés tous les humains? Ajoute-t-elle en frissonnant à l'idée.  
- Les Cybermen et les Daleks se trouvent dans le néant de l'entre-dimension séparant celle-ci de la tienne et ils ne peuvent pas réellement se déplacer. Répondit à son tour Chloé. Il est donc logique de croire que la faille qui s'est ouverte probablement par leur faute c'est également ouverte dans ton monde. De plus, ton monde est également celui des Daleks alors si les Cybermen tentent eux de revenir ici qui est leur monde d'origine…  
- Les Daleks tenteront de rentrer dans le leur. Compléta Rose, horrifiée. Ce qui nous fait donc deux univers à sauver! On a du pain sur la planche les copains!  
- C'est exact! Répondit Ben. On doit trouver la faille au plus vite!  
- Qui c'est charger du matériel? Demanda Rose. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier ce que nous avions.  
- Mickey s'en ai chargé. Répondit Chloé. De plus, nous avons les appareils que monsieur Tyler et lui avaient développés pour traverser d'un monde à l'autre.  
- Alors nous devons trouver la faille au plus vite que je puisse traverser et aller expliquer la situation au dirigeant de l'autre Torchwood. Répondit Rose. Puisqu'il est déjà tard, ce soir nous éplucherons les rapports d'incidents et les plaintes voir ce que l'on peut trouver!  
- Oui madame! S'exclamèrent les trois autres en même temps.  
- Vous êtes irrécupérables vous le savez? Soupira Rose avec un sourire en coin.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant peu de temps après cela afin de retourner à leur hôtel. Alors que les garçons et Chloé discutaient gaiement en marchant, Rose avait la tête ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose était possible. Le Docteur lui avait pourtant assuré que jamais plus cela se reproduirait et qu'il leur était impossible de créer eux-mêmes une faille sans engendrer l'effondrement des réalités. Pourtant, une faille s'était ouverte et pour le moment tout semblait bien aller. Cependant, tout au long de ses voyages avec le Docteur elle avait appris que les choses n'étaient que rarement aussi simple qu'elles en avaient l'air et que tous tournait mal plutôt vite.


	2. Farewells

**Lily Jolie's moment: Hello Sweathearts! Voici donc déjà le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'oublez pas! Reviews :)**

* * *

**The Bad Wolf's comeback**

**Chapitre 2: Farewells**

Rose et ses partenaires avaient passés la soirée à éplucher les rapports préliminaires et les plaintes recensées par la police locale. Après leurs analyses, Ben et Oliver avait déterminés que la faille faisait partie du Rift lui-même. Rose avait froncée les sourcils à cette nouvelle, car si la faille était connectée au Rift cela lui octroyait une puissance quasi infinie dont les Cybermen pourraient utiliser à leur guise. Cependant, la bonne nouvelle était que le Riff était situé directement sous Roald Dahl Plass et donc la faille s'y trouvait également lui facilitant grandement la tâche. Après avoir passé la journée à surveiller le Rift et son activité, Rose appela ses coéquipiers pour une réunion.

- Résumons la situation voulez-vous? Demanda-t-elle simplement.  
- Une faille entre les dimensions c'est ouverte et on a des Cybermen qui tentent de retraverser dans notre univers. Répondit Oliver.  
- Nous avons des Daleks qui vont sans doute tenter de retraverser dans leur univers d'origine. Enchaîna Ben.  
- Et la faille est connectée au Rift lui donnant une surpuissance quasi sans limite. Termina Chloé.  
- En somme, nous avons une belle petite fin du monde qui se prépare! Résuma Rose avec ironie. Rien que je n'ai jamais vu je suppose!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Oliver, incertain.  
- Je traverse de l'autre côté, je trouve le Docteur et nous fermons la faille. Répondit Rose, simplement.  
- Mais tu vas rester prisonnière de l'autre côté! S'exclama Ben, effrayé.  
- Je dirais plutôt que je rentre à la maison, Ben. Répondit Rose en souriant doucement. Je n'appartiens pas à l'univers dans lequel nous sommes et je le ressens un peu plus durement chaque jour. Ma place est dans mon univers d'origine et ce, même si le Docteur ne veut plus de moi comme compagnon.  
- Il est hors de question que je te laisse retraverser là-bas toute seule! S'exclama Chloé. C'est trop dangereux et tu auras besoin d'aide!  
- Si tu viens avec moi c'est toi qui va être prisonnière d'un univers qui n'est pas le tien! Répondit Rose vivement.  
- Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici, Rose. Répondit Chloé tristement. Mes parents sont morts et je n'ai pas d'amis en dehors de vous. Mon boulot est tout ce que j'ai et même si je l'adore, je rêve d'aventure et de changement et c'est la meilleure occasion que je n'aurais jamais! Ce n'est peut-être pas une planète inconnue comme celle que tu as visités, mais c'est une terre, un univers que je ne connais pas et ça me va!  
- Très bien alors! Répondit Rose en souriant doucement à son amie. Donc voilà le plan. Chloé et moi on traverse de l'autre côté et on part à la recherche de l'autre Torchwood.  
- Vous serez en mesure de les trouver? Demanda Oliver, dubitatif.  
- Torchwood 1 se trouve à Londres. Répondit Rose, pensive. Seulement, ils doivent avoir fermé boutique après la bataille de Canary Wharf. Torchwood 2 est à Dublin et nous avons de la chance car Torchwood 3 est ici à Cardiff. Ils ne mettront probablement pas longtemps avant de repérer l'activité du Rift que nous allons engendrer et avec un peu de chance ils vont nous trouver avant qu'on ait le temps de se mettre à les chercher! Au final ce n'est pas l'équipe de Torchwood qui sera dure à trouver, mais plutôt le Docteur! Termina-t-elle sombrement.  
- Merci de nous encourager Rose! Grogna Ben.  
- Oh ne t'en fait pas Ben! Rigola Rose. Rien ni personne dans tous les univers réunis ne pourra m'empêcher de le retrouver, pas maintenant que j'ai la chance de retourner dans notre univers!  
- Là ça me plait plus comme attitude! Rigola Ben. Et sinon, nous on fait quoi?  
- Tant et aussi longtemps que la faille ne sera pas fermée et les murs entre les univers fermés nous pourrons toujours utiliser les communicateurs alors gardez les toujours dans vos oreilles et ouvert! Répondit Rose. De votre côté les garçons vous tentez de contenir ce qui se passera ici. Je vais appeler Mickey avant de traverser et lui demander de vous envoyer du renfort. On fera de notre mieux, mais les Cybermen auront quand même peut-être le temps de traverser.  
- Génial! Grogna Oliver en se retournant vers son ordinateur.

Rose rigola en les remettants au travail. Elle savait bien que ce qui les attendait ne serait pas de tout repos, mais ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir venir à bout de cette situation. Rose quitta la chambre de Ben où ils s'étaient réunis et se dirigea vers la sienne dans le but de passer ce qui sera sans doute les appels téléphoniques les plus durs qu'elle aura un jour eu à faire. Elle devait non seulement parler à Mickey et lui dire ce qu'elle allait faire, mais également appeler sa mère pour le lui expliquer. Rose soupira en entrant dans sa chambre, elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire au revoir à sa mère en personne mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de faire l'aller-retour entre Cardiff et Londres. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de perdre 6 heures alors que les Cybermen menaçaient de mettre cet univers à feu et à sang pour la deuxième fois. Elle se résigna donc à dire adieu à sa mère via téléphone, mais décida tout de même de contacter Mickey en premier histoire de se donner du courage. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur, lança Skype et pria pour que son ami lui réponde.

- Rose! S'exclama Mickey alors que son visage apparue sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Vous avez quelque chose?  
- Comme si tu ne le savais pas Mickey Smith! Répondit-elle en lui faisant de gros yeux.  
- Alors j'avais raison? Demanda-t-il sombrement.  
- Les Cybermen de Canary Wharf tentent de retraverser en utilisant une faille qui se nourrit directement dans le Rift de Cardiff. Répondit-elle tout aussi sombrement.  
- Ton plan? Demanda Mickey simplement.  
- Chloé et moi on va prendre les dimensions hoppers et on va aller trouver l'équipe de Torchwood 3 et essayer par tous les moyens de trouver le Docteur. Répondit Rose en soupirant. C'est notre seule chance.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais! Répondit Mickey avec un sourire. Et puis, c'est pas comme si il existait quelque chose dans les univers capable de t'empêcher de trouver ton Docteur! Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.  
- Mickey! S'exclama Rose en riant. Tu sais que c'est un adieu non?  
- Je sais Rose, je sais. Répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Je sais aussi que tu ne seras jamais heureuse si tu n'es pas avec lui et j'en ai marre de te voir dépérir et te noyer sous des tonnes de travail. Au moins, je sais que tu seras avec lui et heureuse donc ça va!  
- Tu vas me manquer, Mickey…soupira Rose, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolée pour tout tu sais?  
- Rosie ne pleure pas! Soupira Mickey à son tour. Et tu sais bien que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour avoir écouté ton cœur! Oh merde! Ajouta-t-il en regardant quelque chose hors champ.  
- Mickey, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Rose, inquiète.  
- Euhh Jackie vient juste de passer devant ma porte en me faisant signe qu'elle revenait dans une minute! Répondit Mickey, mal à l'aise. Tu vas lui dire?  
- Oh seigneur! Geignit Rose. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas partir sans rien dire une seconde fois.  
- Mickey mon chérie comment vas-tu? Demanda la voix de Jackie, hors champ.  
- Pas trop mal Jackie. Répondit Mickey avec un sourire forcé. Écoute Jackie je crois que quelqu'un voudrait te parler. Ajouta-t-il en pointant l'écran.  
- Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Oh hello sweatheart! Ajoute-t-elle en voyant sa fille.  
- Bonjour maman. Répondit Rose avec un sourire tremblant.  
- Rose qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Jackie, inquiète.  
- Écoute maman je suis à Cardiff présentement et une faille c'est ouverte. Commença Rose doucement. Une faille comme celle de Canary Wharf et les Cybermen prisonniers de vide entre les univers tentent de retraverser ici.  
- Oh mon dieu c'est horrible! S'écria Jackie.  
- Je sais maman et notre seule chance de les empêcher de revenir se trouve de l'autre côté de la faille, dans notre univers d'origine. Répondit Rose.  
- Le Docteur! S'exclama Jackie avec un sourire. Attend une petite minute! Tu vas retraverser c'est ça! Tu vas rentrer auprès de lui et tu ne reviendras pas! S'exclama-t-elle cette fois sous le choc.  
- C'est notre seule chance maman! Répondit Rose avec conviction. En plus, les Daleks vont sans doute tenter de s'attaquer à notre univers d'origine, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire! Deux univers sont en danger!  
- Oh ma petite Rose! S'exclama Jackie les larmes dévalant ses joues. On est vraiment en train de se dire adieu?  
- Oui maman j'en ai peur. Répondit Rose, pleurant elle aussi. Je t'aime maman, plus que tout et je te jure que je ne t'oublierai jamais! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et prend soin de toi, de Tony, de papa et de Mickey pour moi!  
- Je t'aime aussi sweatheart! S'exclama Jackie au travers de ses sanglots. Prend soin de toi, sois prudente et dit à cet idiot d'alien que si jamais il ne prend pas bien soin de toi je trouverais le moyen de venir le gifler!  
- Promis! Rigola Rose. Mickey, les gars vont avoir besoin de renfort ici à Cardiff!  
- Ne t'en fait pas je m'en occupe personnellement Rose!  
- Merci, Mickey! Sourit Rose. Prend soin de toi mon ami, je t'aime tu sais!  
- Je t'aime aussi Rose et prend bien soin de toi! Répondit Mickey avec un petit sourire, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Rose leur fit un dernier sourire et éteignit Skype pendant qu'elle en avait encore la force. Sa mère lui manquerait plus que tout, mais il fallait bien tôt ou tard qu'elle la quitte pour faire sa vie. Elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir l'appeler de temps en temps, mais même les téléphones modifiés du Docteur ne seront pas assez puissants pour lui ouvrir un canal de communication entre deux univers. Mickey aussi allait lui manquer terriblement. Avant d'avoir été son petit-copain, il avait été son meilleur ami et cela depuis l'enfance. Leur rencontre remontait à plus de 15 ans dans le passé et elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Elle s'était toujours sentie coupable d'être partie avec le Docteur sans Mickey, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle aurait juste souhaité ne pas le faire souffrir autant. Finalement, n'y pouvant plus, Rose éclata en sanglot et s'effondra dans son lit, laissant ses peurs, ses insécurités et sa douleur prendre le dessus. Éventuellement, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré, Rose s'endormis en espérant pouvoir être en forme le lendemain pour le grand moment.


	3. Welcome to the Torchwood Hub

**Lily Jolie's moment : Hello la compagnie! Voici donc le chapitre trois! Il est assez long alors j'espère qu,il vous plaira! J'espère juste que j'ai réussi à faire du sens dans ce que Rose raconte! Merci aux lecteurs qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris, alert, etc. J'espère que cela vous plait et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture les amis :)**

* * *

**The Bad Wolf's comeback**

**Chapitre trois : Welcome to the Torchwood Hub**

Lorsque Rose se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentit complètement vidée. Elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et avait très mal dormis. Cependant, quand elle réalisa qu'aujourd'hui elle rentrerait dans son univers d'origine et qu'elle reverrait le Docteur très bientôt elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Bien sûr d'abords ils devraient se battre pour protéger les univers, mais au final tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Rose Tyler et le Docteur dans le Tardis comme cela aurait dû être. Elle espérait juste que ce serait une de ces trop rares journées où tout le monde vis. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'être préparée, Rose attrapa son sac de voyage et alla rejoindre ses équipiers dans la chambre de Ben.

- Bon matin tout le monde! Lança-t-elle en souriant.  
- J'en connais une qui est de bonne humeur ce matin! Rigola Oliver.  
- J'essaie de garder le moral. Répondit Rose avec un sourire. Bon alors où en sommes-nous?  
- Prêt pour votre grand départ, Rose. Répondit Ben. Les dimensions hoppers sont prêt et rechargés et Oliver a déterminé que l'endroit le plus près de la faille et du Rift se trouve tout juste à côté de la tour d'eau de Roald Dahl Plass.  
- Donc en plein public? Demanda Rose, pas ravie.  
- C'est l'endroit où le lien sera le plus fort et on ne peut pas risque de s'en éloigné trop si on vous veut le plus en sécurité possible. Répondit Oliver. On gèrera la situation après.  
- Au pire on a du retcon en quantité suffisante si jamais il y a des curieux qui posent des questions. Ajouta Ben avec un sourire.  
- Très bien donc Roald Dahl Plass. Répondit Rose avec un sourire. A-t-on une heure précise?  
- En fait, répondit Chloé, nous pensions attendre une pointe dans l'activité du Rift pour se donner plus de puissance. Nous pensions aller nous installé à la terrasse d'un café qui borde la place et surveiller le Rift avec le scanner portatif. Dès que nous détecterons une pointe, nous aurons quinze minutes pour nous rendre à la tour d'eau et appuyer sur le bouton du dimension hopper, ce qui est parfaitement suffisant.  
- Parfait, alors allons-y! Rigola Rose à son choix de mots.

Ben, Oliver et Chloé suivirent Rose avec le sourire. Tous les trois travaillaient avec elle depuis son arrivée à Torchwood et il était rare pour eux de la voir aussi de bonne humeur. Même si elle était sans aucun doute triste d'avoir dû dire adieu à Mickey et à sa mère, il était clair que la perspective de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver le Docteur était suffisant pour la rendre de très bonne humeur. Après quelques minutes de marche dans Cardiff, ils atteignirent la terrasse d'un petit café situé en bordure de Roald Dahl Plass d'où ils avaient une parfaite vue d'ensemble sur la place et la tour d'eau.

Alors que le temps passait et que ses trois équipiers discutaient gaiement tout en mangeant, Rose avait la tête dans les nuages. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment le Docteur réagira en la voyant, s'il s'était trouvé un nouveau compagnon et comment elle ferait pour le contacter. Elle se demandait aussi à quel genre de personne elle aura affaire avec l'équipe de Torchwood 3. Rose avait toujours été curieuse de nature, mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Docteur et voyagé avec lui elle l'était encore plus. Et en plus, son instinct lui disait qu'elle serait agréablement surprise en arrivant à Cardiff. Soudain, alors que son esprit dérivait vers New New York et à leur rencontre avec La Face de Boe, Lady Cassandra et les nones-chattes, un bip strident provenant du scanner portatif la ramena au présent. Sautant dans l'action, chaque membre de l'équipe attrapa ses affaires et sans un mot ils se rendirent en courant près de la tour d'eau. Une fois sur place, alors que Ben donnait à Rose et Chloé les dimensions hoppers, Rose prit la parole.

- Alors on y est les enfants! Dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir tous les trois comme équipiers pour les six derniers mois. Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter mieux comme équipiers et amis alors merci à vous tous pour votre aide. Sachez, les garçons, que je vous aime et que je ne vous oublierais jamais. Prenez soin de vous et soyez prudent en mission!  
- Nous aussi on t'aime Rose! S'exclama Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras. On n'aurait pas pu rêver avoir meilleure capitaine que toi! T'en fait pas pour nous tout va bien aller! Prend soin de toi et bonne chance avec ton Docteur!  
- Prend soin de toi Rose. Lui dit simplement Ben en la prenant dans ses bras avant de faire la même chose avec Chloé.  
- Rose, il faut qu'on y aille! S'exclama Chloé avec un sourire excité. Vous allez me manquer les garçons!  
- N'oubliez pas de garder vos coms ouverts et Mickey vous envoie du renfort le plus tôt possible! Ajouta Rose. Prête? Demanda-t-elle à Chloé avec un sourire.  
- Et comment! Rigola cette dernière.  
- Allons-y! s'exclama Rose en appuyant sur le bouton tout comme Chloé.

Un flash de lumière intense aveugla les garçons pendant un instant. Quand ils ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux ils étaient seuls sur la place et les quelques passants présents fuyaient l'endroit en faisant comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Oliver et Ben se regardèrent un instant avant de prendre le chemin de leur hôtel pour aller faire un rapport à Mickey.

De leur côté, les filles ouvrirent les yeux alors qu'elles n'avaient même pas conscience de les avoir fermés. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, de l'autre côté de la faille, il faisait soleil et la journée était encore jeune. Rose leva instantanément le regard vers le ciel pour ensuite pousser un petit cri de victoire. Là où dans l'univers parallèle se trouvait des dizaines de zeppelins, ici il n'y en avait aucun. Juste la lune et les étoiles toujours aussi brillantes et attirantes. Rose et Chloé se regardèrent en souriant et, alors que Chloé allait parler, Rose remarqua un jeune homme et une jeune femme s'approcher d'eux.

La jeune femme était une asiatique dont les cheveux noirs lui arrêtaient aux épaules. Elle avait un petit sourire discret, un regard où brillait l'intelligence et elle avait l'air sympathique. Elle portait un simple jean et t-shirt sous une veste en cuir qui lui arrêtait aux genoux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 26 ou 27 ans. Le jeune homme lui avait les cheveux blonds foncés, les yeux bleus et une expression neutre. Il portait un élégant costume noir finement rayés ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Il s'emblait également avoir tout au plus 26 ans. Rose jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle gérait la situation. Alors que les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur et que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Rose leur fit un sourire et parla en premier.

- Je suppose que vous êtes de Torchwood ? Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
- Comment savez-vous cela? Demanda le jeune homme, toujours avec une expression neutre alors que sa compagne laissait clairement voir sa surprise.  
- Également Torchwood. Répondit Rose toujours en souriant. Seulement un Torchwood bien loin d'ici. Vous êtes le chef ici?  
- Non, malheureusement notre chef n'est pas ici pour l'instant. Répondit-il poliment. Il est présentement à Londres pour une réunion avec UNIT.  
- Le pauvre je ne voudrais pas être à sa place! Rigola Rose. De là où on vient, les gens de UNIT sont des emmerdeurs.  
- Vous parlez comme si vous n'aviez pas le même UNIT que nous. Répondit l'asiatique, intriguée.  
- Peut-on aller dans un endroit plus disons privés pour discuter? Demanda Rose. Je ne crois pas que la place soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter Torchwood, faille, Rift et univers parallèle!  
- Suivez nous, nous vous emmenons dans notre base. Répondit le jeune. Je suis Ianto Jones au passage et voici Toshiko Sato.  
- Rose Tyler et voici Chloé Walker. Répondit Rose toujours en souriant.

Le silence tomba entre eux alors que Ianto les menaient vers le poste d'information touristique. Il fit entré tout le monde à l'intérieur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvrit la porte dérobée. Toshiko passa à l'avant de la file, suivit par Rose, Chloé et finalement Ianto. Finalement, après avoir descendus plusieurs étages, ils atteignirent la grosse porte circulaire donnant accès au Hub de Torchwood. Une fois la porte et les grilles passées, Toshiko et Ianto laissèrent les filles regarder l'endroit avec de grands yeux. Toshiko rigola doucement, le moment où les visiteurs voyaient la grandeur du Hub pour la première fois était toujours un moment qu'elle appréciait. Même Ianto afficha un petit sourire en coin alors que Myfanwy laissa sortir un cri tout en voletant au-dessus d'eux.

- Vous avez un foutu Ptéranodon dans votre base! S'exclama Rose, impressionnée. Alors là je suis sciée!  
- C'est un vrai, sérieusement? Demanda Chloé, les yeux fixés sur la créature au-dessus d'elle.  
- Oui c'est un véritable Ptéranodon! Répondit Ianto en souriant. Elle est passée dans une faille du Rift qui l'a conduite dans un entrepôt abandonné de Cardiff. On ne pouvait pas la laissé en liberté et on ne pouvait pas non plus juste la tuer donc Jack l'as emporté ici.  
- Jack? Demanda Rose, soudain plus sérieuse.  
- Notre patron. Répondit simplement Ianto. Suivez Tosh dans la salle de conférence je vous y rejoins avec du café dans quelques minutes.  
- Vous allez voir, Ianto est le roi du café! Rigola Toshiko en les menant vers la salle de conférence.

Alors que Toshiko les menait vers la salle de conférence en discutant avec Chloé, Rose avait la tête ailleurs. Quand Ianto avait mentionné le nom de son patron, son instinct l'avait chatouillée comme pour lui dire « Hey tu le connais ce Jack». Cependant c'était impossible qu'il s'agisse de son Jack, car ce dernier avait été tué par un Dalek sur le satellite 5. Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle repensait à son ami. Au final, Jack n'avait pas voyagé très longtemps avec eux, mais un lien très fort c'était quand même créé. Elle avait aimé cet homme avec au moins autant de force qu'elle aimait le Docteur seulement il s'agissait d'un amour plus platonique. Jack lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus, chaque jour son absence laissait un trou un peu plus grand dans son cœur. Elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir revoir Jack, revoir son sourire, l'entendre rire et, surtout, l'entendre l'appeler Rosie. Une tasse de café fut posée devant elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle leva le regard vers Ianto qui lui fit un sourire avant de prendre place en face d'elle.

- Donc racontez-nous votre histoire, mesdames. Demanda simplement Ianto.  
- Très bien, mais je vous avertis cela risque de vous paraître invraisemblable. Rigola Rose. Même pour des membres Torchwood!  
- Oh ne t'en fait pas, on en a vue de toutes les couleurs ces dernières années! Répondit Toshiko avec un sourire.  
- Et que penses-tu d'un univers parallèle Toshiko? Demanda Rose avec un sourire en coin.  
- Ça existe pour vrai? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Et appelez-moi Tosh comme tout le monde!  
- Il existe en fait une infinité de mondes parallèles tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Répondit Rose toujours en souriant. L'univers dans lequel nous sommes présentement est l'univers originel, le premier, celui dont tous les autres sont des copies. Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer comment c'est possible parce que je n'y connais rien, mais le fait est que les univers parallèles existes réellement.

- Donc si ces univers sont les copies du nôtre lest choses sont identiques dans ceux-ci? Demanda Ianto, intrigué.  
- Pas totalement. Répondit Rose. Voyez, dans l'univers d'où on arrive les gens voyages en zeppelins au lieu d'en avion. Les événements historiques ne se passent pas tous de la même façon. Et nous avons tous un double dans ces univers parallèles.  
- Enfin presque tous! Rigola Chloé en jetant un coup d'œil à Rose qui grogna.  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Tosh, curieuse.  
- D'abord, vous devez savoir que je suis originaire de l'univers où nous sommes. Répondit Rose. Je me suis retrouvée dans l'autre univers, que nous appelons le monde de Pete entre nous, par accident. Dans le monde de Pete, je suis tombée sur le double de mon père qui s'appelle Pete Tyler. Dans notre univers mon père est décédé quand j'avais 6 mois alors que dans l'autre il est toujours vivant et très riche. Il était également marié au double de ma mère Jackie, mais cette dernière a été tuée par des Cybermen. Pete et Jackie n'avait pas d'enfant contrairement à mes parents à moi. Par contre ils avaient un petit Yorkshire nommé Rose! Termina-t-elle en grognant.  
- Oh ça c'est presque insultant! Rigola Ianto. Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le monde de Pete?  
- La bataille de Canary Wharf vous connaissez? Demanda Rose sombrement.  
- J'y étais. Répondit Ianto avec le même air. J'y ai perdu ma petite-amie Liza.  
- J'en suis vraiment désolée. Répondit Rose avec un sourire triste. Les Cybermen qui ont envahis Londres ce jour-là venaient du monde de Pete. Les scientifiques de Torchwood 1 jouaient avec une faille qui menait à cet univers parallèle et ils en ont profités pour traverser dans le nôtre. Au final, je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de l'univers parallèle avec ma mère et mon meilleur ami.

- Alors on peut voyager entre les univers? Demanda Tosh intéressée.  
- Ce n'est pas supposé être possible en fait. Répondit Rose, amusée de voir l'intérêt de Tosh. Les scientifiques de Torchwood ont découvert une faille dans leurs propres bureaux et, au lieu de trouver quelqu'un qui savait ce que c'était, ils ont joués avec le feu et s'y sont brûlés. Il est possible de traverser, avec un équipement spécial, seulement si une faille s'ouvre d'elle-même entre les deux univers. Si Torchwood avait laissé la faille en paix, elle se serait réparée d'elle-même et se serait refermée et les Cybermen n'auraient jamais envahis notre univers.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir une faille de force? Demanda Tosh en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Cet imbécile déchirera le tissu de la réalité lui-même et entrainera la destruction de tous les univers existants, la destruction de la réalité elle-même. Répondit Rose sombrement.  
- Et vous…? Commença Ianto, effrayé de finir sa phrase.  
- Nous avons utilisé une faille qui c'est ouverte directement dans le Rift. Répondit Rose. En soit c'est une bonne chose car on ne détruit pas les univers, mais comme la faille se nourrit directement du Rift elle ne se refermera pas toute seule.  
- Comment avez-vous su que la faille existait? Demanda Ianto.  
- Chloé et moi travaillions à Torchwood 1 à Londres. Reprit Rose, son sourire de retour. Mickey, mon meilleur ami, y travaille également et nous a confié une affaire qui nous a conduites à Cardiff. Le même phénomène «d'apparition de fantôme» qui avait précédé la traversée des Cybermen était en train de se produire. Après enquête, nous avons conclus que la faille se trouvait à même le Rift.  
- Mais où sont allés les Cybermen durant la bataille de Canary Wharf? Demanda Ianto en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens qu'ils étaient en train de tout détruire quand ils ont soudain été aspirés par une force invisible.

- Entre les dimensions se trouve ce qu'on appelle le Vide ou l'enfer. Répondit Rose. Pour vous donner une idée, pensez aux univers parallèles comme étant plein de bulles. Le Vide c'est l'espace vide qui se trouve entre les bulles. La faille aspirait vers elle tout ce qui était entourer par les résidus de voyages dans l'espace et/ou dans le temps.  
- La faille a donc aspirée les Cybermen et ces trucs qui ressemblaient à des poivrières qui criaient Exterminez à tout moment? Demanda Ianto.  
- Exactement! Rigola Rose à la description de ses vieux ennemis. Les poivrières en question sont des Daleks, une race très ancienne et vraiment chiante. Bref ils se sont tous retrouvés en enfer et bon débarra! Malheureusement, il semblerait que les Cybermen soient à l'origine de la faille, ou du moins tentent d'en profiter pour rentrer dans leur univers d'origine soit le monde de Pete.  
- Et les Daleks vont sans doute tenter de rentré dans le leur soit celui où nous sommes présentement. Ajouta sombrement Chloé.  
- C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici? Demanda Tosh avec espoir.  
- C'est ça! Répondit Rose avec un sourire pour rassurer Tosh. Ça et le fait que je ne supportais pas de vivre dans ce monde parallèle. J'avais beau avoir ma mère, un père et mon meilleur ami, chaque jour dans ce monde me pesait un peu plus. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour tenir le coup était de me noyer dans le travail.  
- Heureusement Torchwood est l'endroit parfait pour cela! Répondit Ianto.  
- Effectivement! Rigola Rose. Donc quand Mickey nous a confié la mission et que j'ai compris qu'une faille était de nouveau ouverte j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour rentrer ici, même si je devais laisser ma famille là-bas. Repris Rose avec un sourire triste.  
- C'était dur à ce point-là? Demanda tristement Tosh.  
- Ma place n'a jamais été dans cet univers parallèle. Répondit tristement Rose. Je ne sais pas comment je savais, mais le fait est que je sentais réellement comme si je n'étais pas à ma place, comme si je ne devais pas être là, comme si j'étais… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Termina-t-elle en soupirant.  
- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Répondit Toshiko. C'est un peu comme au lycée ou au collège, lorsque tu te sens comme si ce n'est pas ta place, comme si tu es l'erreur parmi ce qui est bon.

- Exactement! Répondit Rose en riant tristement. Mais en dix fois pire. Ma mère elle est heureuse dans le monde de Pete car elle y a retrouvé l'amour de sa vie qu'elle avait perdu tant d'années plus tôt. Donc au final me voilà. De nouveau dans mon univers afin d'aider à combattre les Daleks qui pourraient traverser et aider à refermer cette faille une bonne fois pour toute.  
- Et comment comptes-tu y arriver? Demanda Ianto, sérieusement. Parce que sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée.  
- Auriez-vous par hasard déjà entendu parler d'un alien s'appelant le Docteur? Demanda Rose avec un petit sourire.  
- Ouais deux fois plutôt qu'une! Grogna Ianto au souvenir.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être de bons souvenirs! Reprit Rose, incertaine.  
- Jack, notre patron, nous as abandonné après une affaire particulière difficile sans dire au revoir pour partir avec son précieux Docteur. Répondit Ianto, toujours avec ressentiment.  
- Quel genre d'affaire? Demanda Rose, inquiète.  
- Nous avons eu affaire à Abaddon le dévoreur, le fils de la bête. Répondit sombrement Tosh alors qu'Ianto marmonnait dans sa barbe.  
- Le fils de la bête? Demanda Rose en grimaçant. Je vous plains sérieusement! J'ai eu affaire à la bête elle-même dans le passé et il n'était pas commode alors j'imagine que le fils n'est pas mieux.  
- Non en effet. Reprit Tosh, surprise. Il se nourrissait de la vie des gens simplement en passant près d'eux. Plus de 1 000 personnes à travers la ville sont morts avant qu'Abaddon n'aperçoive Jack.  
- Qu'est-ce que votre patron a de si spécial pour qu'un démon comme lui s'y intéresse? Demanda Chloé alors que Rose demeure silencieuse, pensive.  
- Jack est…débuta Ianto incertain. Jack est spécial. Il ne peut pas mourir.  
- En fait si, il meure, mais reviens à la vie dans les minutes qui suive. Continua Toshiko, elle aussi incertaine.  
- Ça c'est pas banal! S'exclama Chloé. Et c'est possible comment?  
- Jack ne parle pas beaucoup de lui donc on ne sait pas exactement. Continua Tosh. On sait seulement qu'il serait mort plusieurs années plus tôt sur un satellite dans le futur et qu'une amie qui lui était très cher l'aurait ramenée à la vie. Elle aurait juste fait son boulot un peu trop bien. Jack serait un point fixe dans le temps, pour peu que cela ait un sens.  
- Rose tu vas bien? Demanda Ianto après avoir vu cette dernière pâlir considérablement.  
- Votre patron, Jack…commença-t-elle la voix tremblant et les yeux plein d'eau. Son nom complet c'est quoi?  
- Notre patron est le Capitaine Jack Harkness, pourquoi? Demanda Toshiko, inquiète pour Rose.  
- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Rose alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. C'est pas possible! S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau en se levant vivement.

Rose quitta la salle de conférence sous les regards surpris et inquiets de Chloé, Ianto et Toshiko qui la suivirent rapidement vers l'espace principal du Hub. Ils la trouvèrent en train de marcher de long en large derrière les bureaux de travail, les mains devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'hurler ou pour empêcher les sanglots de s'échapper. Ianto et Toshiko regardèrent Chloé qui haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait.

Rose elle était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Elle prenait conscience que Jack était désormais immortel et que cela était de sa faute à elle. Quand elle avait regardé dans le cœur du Tardis et qu'elle était devenue le Bad Wolf elle n'avait pas fait que sauvé le Docteur. Apparemment elle avait également ramené Jack à la vie, ne supportant probablement pas l'idée de le savoir mort. Par sa faute, à cause de son égoïsme, elle avait condamné l'un des hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde à une vie d'infinie solitude et de douleurs. Une peur sourde, incroyablement puissante lui broyait le cœur. Et si Jack lui en voulait? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir? Et s'il la haïssait? Pourrait-elle seulement le supporter? Bien sûr que non, elle n'y arriverait pas! Elle pressa ses mains sur sa bouche, incertaine de ce qui en sortirait si elle ne le faisait pas. Elle hésitait entre hurlé de peur ou sangloter bruyamment. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa terreur, la porte roula sur le côté pour laisser entrer un homme et une femme. Rose se figea dans sa marche le regard fixé sur eux. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas Jack elle soupira de soulagement et tourna son regard vers Chloé, Toshiko et Ianto qui la regardait encore, inquiet.

- Rose est-ce que ça va? Demanda doucement Chloé. Tu nous fais vraiment peur là.  
- Euh quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ici? Demanda l'homme sur un ton sec.  
- Plus tard, Owen! S'exclama Ianto sans regarder l'autre. Est-ce que ça va, Rose?  
- Euh je crois. Répondit-elle la voix tremblante en passant les mains sur son visage. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez assistés à cela! Il y a vraiment très longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une crise de panique comme celle-là.  
- Ianto! S'exclama une nouvelle fois l'autre homme. Tu me réponds oui ou merde?  
- C'est bon, Ianto. Dit Rose voyant que Ianto allait répliquer à son collègue. Je m'appelle Rose Tyler et voici mon amie Chloé Walker. Pour faire simple, nous arrivons d'un univers parallèle et Ianto et Toshiko ont simplement captés l'activité du Rift que nous avons provoqué et nous ont emportés ici pour qu'on raconte notre histoire.  
- Ouais et moi je suis le Père-Noël! Répondit l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Me prenez pas pour un con.  
- N'écoutez pas le Père-Noël, c'est qu'un connard! Répondit la femme qui était arrivée avec lui. Je suis Gwen Cooper et lui c'est le docteur Owen Harper. Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi tu pleurais à l'instant?  
- Comme je l'ai dit à Ianto, Tosh et Chloé, crise de panique. Soupira Rose en allant se laisser tomber sur le canapé, soudainement vidée.  
- Les crises de panique ne se déclarent pas pour rien. Déclara Owen, entrant dans son rôle de médecin. Tu as une idée de ce qui l'a déclenché? Demanda-t-il en s'assoyant sur la table basse devant elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
- Culpabilité et frayeur. Répondit-elle doucement.  
- Quand on a parlé de l'histoire avec Abaddon et de l'immortalité de Jack elle a beaucoup pâlie. Ajouta Tosh voyant que Rose ne disait rien. Elle a ensuite demandé le nom complet de Jack et c'est après la réponse de Ianto elle s'est mise à pleurer et c'est enfuit de la salle de conférence. Elle a marché de long en large pendant au moins 10 minutes et elle n'aurait probablement pas arrêté si vous n'étiez pas arrivés.  
- Cela a rapport avec Jack donc? Demanda Owen doucement, sachant qu'il ne devait pas la brusquée s'il voulait éviter une nouvelle crise. Rose explique nous s'il te plait.  
- Je…J'ignorais que Jack était vivant. Débuta-t-elle faiblement. Je pensais qu'il était mort sur le satellite 5. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais…dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans sa phrase.  
- Tu ne pensais pas que? Demanda Owen. Rose il faut que tu nous le dises sinon nous ne pourrons pas t'aider.  
- Je ne pensais pas que je lui avais fait une chose pareille. Souffla-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues de nouveau. Je n'étais pas vraiment consciente de mes gestes et je ne contrôlais pas tout cet amont de pouvoir. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il vive! Termina-t-elle en sanglotant.  
- Tu veux dire que tu es celle qui a rendu Jack immortel? Demanda Ianto, complètement ébahis alors que Owen prenait place à côté de Rose pour la consolée.  
- Tu sais Rose, reprit Owen doucement, après l'avoir fait chier très longtemps avec nos questions Jack a fini par nous donner un semblant d'explication à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé. Quand on lui a demander s'il était en colère contre la personne qui avait fait ça il a simplement répondu que c'était impossible pour lui d'être en colère contre cette personne car elle comptait trop pour lui.  
- Il a raison! Répondit Ianto avec un sourire. Il sera ravi de te voir!  
- Vous croyez? Demanda Rose en relevant la tête.  
- Jack a perdu beaucoup beaucoup de gens au cours de sa vie et crois-moi il sera plus qu'heureux de retrouver l'une des personnes qu'il aime le plus et qu'il croyait perdu pour toujours. Lui répondit gentiment Gwen, assise devant elle sur la table basse.  
- Merci Gwen, Owen, Ianto. Répondit Rose avec un soupire. Et il sera de retour quand ?  
- Normalement il devrait revenir de Londres demain dans la journée. Répondit Ianto avec un sourire. Sinon, je suppose que vous n'avez nulle part où rester pour le moment, je me trompe?  
- C'est en plein ça! Répondit Chloé avec un grand sourire. Tout ce qu'on as c'est ce qu'on a dans nos sacs donc quelques vêtements et autres bidules utiles quand on bosse pour Torchwood.  
- Ton enthousiasme indestructible me sidérera toujours Chloé! Lança Rose avec un petit sourire.  
- Pour ce soir je vous amène chez moi! Enchaîna Ianto en souriant. Mais pour l'instant que diriez-vous d'une bonne pizza? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de toute l'équipe.  
- Je meure de faim! S'exclama Rose en riant. Ça creuse des crises comme ça!  
- Parfait alors faites connaissances et moi je vais commander tout ça! S'exclama Ianto en s'éloignant.

Gwen proposa de faire visiter le Hub aux deux filles qui acceptèrent avec plaisir. Owen disparu dans la salle d'autopsie en disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de participer au cancanage qui allait ponctuer cette visite guidée. Toshiko laissa la visite guidée aux bons soins de Gwen et entrepris de faire son rapport sur l'arrivée des deux voyageuses. Elle les regarda partir en souriant, contente de voir que Gwen semblait avoir instantanément adopté Chloé et Rose tout comme elle et Ianto. Toshiko rigola doucement en se disant que même Owen semblait avoir adopté les deux filles. Il s'était montré particulièrement gentil avec Rose et pourtant, même lorsqu'il endossait son rôle de docteur, Owen n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de gentil. Il pouvait être sérieux et professionnel, mais il était surtout un emmerdeur caustique et ironique avec la plupart du monde. Toshiko se mit finalement à son travail tout en se disant qu'elle avait très hâte de voir la tête que ferait son patron en rentrant pour trouver Rose dans le Hub.


End file.
